How Do You Sleep?
by Sesshomarusmisery
Summary: Joey and Seto didn't work out, now Joey's picking up the pieces and has moved on. That is until a white limo pulls up beside him. S/J Yaoi OneShot Review and enjoy


How Do You Sleep?

Sesshomarusmisery

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takehashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! Not me.. but you can guarantee if I did, more episodes like this story

**Warning:** This story contains **shounen-ai** (male homosexuality) and **yaoi** (male sexy time). If gay men in engaging in sexual relations are not your cup of tea, I suggest you not read this story. It is my cup of tea, however, so to those who also like it, enjoy!

**Additional Warning: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEX SCENES THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR A YOUNGER AUDIENCE!** If you disregard this warning, I will not be held accountable for your actions thus forth.

________________________________________

Sesshomarusmisery: Hey everyone, I'm back, dusted off this baby and decided you all deserved some nice man-smut. This story is based off of the story by xskyisclosed "A Broken Glass". Please read her wonderful story before reading this. I couldn't leave the ending as she did, but she did inspire me to write this. (And inspiring me takes a lot!) What also inspired me was the Jesse McCartney song featuring Ludacris "How Do You Sleep", have a listen, while reading. Hope you all enjoy!! Yes, it is a one-shot.

Sairina (beta): It's simply beautiful. Very inspirational on behalf of my own artistic abilities, as well. Sesshomarusmisery did a superb job catching the passion and love intertwined between the two lovers. You must be crazy not to enjoy this.

________________________________________

Joey walked along the street lost in his musings once again. He had stopped hoping against hope for a long time now that Seto would wake up out of his stupor and come back to him. A part of Joey would always love Seto, but the part of Seto that should have loved Joey in return was not available, and Joey couldn't sit there and give without ever having anything in return. Today he walked simply to stay healthy. Although Tristan and he hadn't fully reconciled, they were on the road to recovery. Joey now had his own place and made it a point that once he finished his internship at Kaiba Corp., to find a job at their competitor's. He didn't think he could look at something with the name Kaiba or Seto on it any more. Joey broke out into a run. He needed to clear his head of all of this Seto Kaiba talk; it depressed him and made him nostalgic to the point of being painful. As he was running, he didn't happen to notice the limo that had begun to trail behind him. Only when it was halfway past did he glance over. He didn't dare himself to hope, after all, it was a white limo, and Seto always rode in a black one. He figured the passenger just wanted to ask a local where the fanciest sushi bar in town was. He slowed to a jog as the window cracked open just a fraction not allowing him to see who was inside, but allowing them to see him. As the limo stopped, so did Joey.

"Can I help ya?" Joey asked, a little out of breath from his previous running.

"Can we sit down and talk?" Said the voice inside the limo and Joey almost lost it. He wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if he actually correctly put a name to the voice he just heard. He wasn't sure; he honestly didn't think it was possible.

"Sure. Mind if I come in?" Joey opened the limo door and sat down after being given permission to do so. He looked over to the other person in the limo, and was absolutely flabbergasted when apparently; his mind was not playing tricks on him.

"Seto? What are you doing here? You live on the other side of the city." Joey said, stating the obvious out of being completely dumbfounded. It had been a year since he had to leave Seto to preserve his own mental stability. Seto, however didn't seem to acknowledge the question Joey posed, instead seemed to be speaking from something he had been meaning to say for quite some time.

"Joey, how do you sleep at night? I can't stop thinking about you, even though I haven't seen or heard from you since your internship ended. I can't get you off of my mind if I tried. I guess I didn't know what I had until it was gone, and you act so unaffected. I went into therapy after you left. It was you who got me to get the help I needed, because I always needed you, I just couldn't show it. You seemed to move on so much easier than I did. My days are so long and my nights are so cold. What can I do to get you back in my life?"

Joey was in shock, he couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He dreamt about this moment for a long time, and never once thought that it would actually come true. However, Seto was clearly on the verge of tears, another shock, because even when Mokuba left, Joey didn't see Seto shed one tear.

"Seto, I don't know what to say. You can't just walk back into my life and demand that I return to yours. You hurt me a lot. Even though that was then, how do I know you won't hurt me now?" Seto looked like he had just gotten punched.

"I promise." He said in a whisper. Joey looked at him sympathetically, and thought for a moment.

"All right, call me crazy, but I'll give you one more chance." He said, noticing Seto perk up immediately, he continued, "But, if you hurt me again, that's it, I won't be able to take any more heartache, and I'll be gone." Seto nodded gravely at this, taking it as seriously as Joey intended it to be.

"I won't lose you again." Seto said with conviction. Joey smiled and leaned over and gave Seto a soft peck on the lips. Seto, who had missed Joey so much, held the back of Joey's head and pressed his lips more firmly to Joey's and deepened the kiss. Joey moaned against him and allowed Seto's tongue entrance to his mouth.

Seto broke the kiss temporarily to give his driver the short order to go back to Kaiba Mansion, and then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of Joey. They continued to kiss as Joey was slowly led to lay down on the backseat of the limo, with Seto between his legs.

'Well,' he thought, 'I'll be damned if I thought I'd be in this position again.' Seto stroking Joey's hair and side, made all of Joey's thoughts disappear along with his inhibitions. Seto slowly dragged Joey's shirt up and kissed his neck, skipping over to the recently exposed skin and kissing there. Joey laced his fingers with Seto's and moaned out as Seto sucked on one dusty-rose colored nipple.

"S-Seto.." Joey murmured then bit his lower lip to stifle another moan. Before both of them realized, they had arrived at Kaiba Mansion, just as Seto was tracing his tongue around Joey's naval. Joey quickly righted his shirt before the driver could open the door and sat up, he did not want to be the subject of the household gossip before he even stepped into the door.

However, no sooner had he stepped into Kaiba Mansion, was Seto practically sprinting toward his bedroom, Joey firmly in tow. Once they reached the bedroom, Seto closed and locked the double doors behind him and began kissing Joey once more, lacing his hands through Joey's hair and feeling the softness that never once changed in all the time they'd been together and apart.

"Mmm.. Seto…" Joey said, pushing him away temporarily. "Are you sure we should be doing this so soon? I mean, are you sure you're ready to commit all of yourself to me so quickly?" Seto just smiled and whispered in Joey's ear.

"I'm sure; I've committed all of me to you a very long time ago. I love you, Joseph Wheeler." Joey smiled softly, with a trace of tears evident in the corners of his eyes.

"I love you too, Seto." They began kissing again, starting out soft and romantic, expressing their love through one another in the passionate embrace. Seto slowly took Joey's shirt and sweatshirt off, once again, kissing his way down Joey's abdomen. Joey's breath hitched and he moaned, Gods, he had missed this. Joey pulled Seto back up to his face and they began kissing again. Joey slowly began to unbutton Seto's shirt, but was immediately distracted when Seto began palming his crotch. Joey moaned loudly into the kiss and his hands hovered at the next button, quite clearly forgotten about.

Joey had already been hard before Seto had touched him, but he hadn't felt this good in such a long time. He hadn't fully moved on from Seto and thusly hadn't committed himself to any other person, feeling as though he shouldn't begin something new until he could give his whole heart to that person. He was certainly glad he had waited. He could feel Seto's hard dick pressing against his hip. Joey ground his cock against Seto's hand, while grasping at Seto's hair to ease some of the frustration that was building.

Seto broke from the kiss and finished unbuttoning the rest of his shirt before practically ripping it off. Joey's hand quickly traced the muscles on Seto's chest and arms, reveling in the tight sinews that flexed underneath the pale skin. Seto, however, travelled down Joey's body and pulled down his sweatpants before nuzzling Joey's crotch and then slowly putting Joey's cock into his mouth, teasing him. Seto put his hand at the base of Joey's dick and Joey laced his hands in Seto's hair.

"Ah! Seto!!" Joey cried out right before he was about to come. Seto stopped his delightful ministrations with his tongue and asked Joey if he would like to go further. Joey looked down a bit sheepishly, a slight blush coming to his face before responding.

"Y-Yes." Seto kissed Joey deeply while fumbling around in the nightstand drawer for the lube. Joey shuddered in nervous excitement, as Seto continued to slightly stroke his dick. Finally, Seto found the lube and momentarily stopped his glorious touch. He put lube on his hand before Joey positioned himself to give Seto easier access to his entrance.

Seto slowly inserted one finger, gauging Joey's reaction. Since it had be about a year since they had last been together, Joey was excruciatingly tight, and therefore also in some pain. Joey tried relaxing against the intruder, and thankfully Seto was going slow. Once Joey had adjusted Seto proceeded to add another finger, stretching Joey out, all the while searching for his prostate.

"Oh Gods! Ah!!" Found it. Seto added a third finger, making sure that Joey didn't grimace in the slightest, and paid extra attention to Joey's prostate. Soon, Joey was moaning and begging Seto to enter him completely.

"I need you, now!" Joey said between gasps and moans. Seto didn't need to be told twice. He withdrew his fingers and quickly covered his hard cock in lube and positioned himself out of Joey's entrance.

He slowly entered inch by agonizing inch watching Joey's reaction and stopping when Joey winced in pain. Joey, although uncomfortable at points, he was very happy to be filled once again by Seto's cock. After a few minutes Seto was fully sheathed within Joey, and remained there for a minute before asking Joey if it was okay to move. Joey nodded and Seto pulled out slowly before pushing back in.

After a few thrusts, Seto angled himself to find Joey's prostate again, and after moving a bit more, Joey bucked his hips up and moaned. Seto was good at this game.

Joey had experienced fireworks when his prostate was first hit. He was now moving along with Seto to deepen the thrusts and clawing desperately at anything that was within reach; the bed sheets, the pillows, Seto's arms, anything.

They continued to move against each other and together until Joey began frantically searching for somewhere to hold onto, before finally holding on tightly to Seto's biceps.

"Seto.. I…Nnngh" Joey began. He couldn't express in words the tension that had built up and the release he so desired. Seto didn't need it to be so carefully enunciated though, and grabbed Joey's pulsing dick, stroking it along with his thrusting into Joey's tight hole. He was about to come too.

Seto's thrusts became harder and more aggressive as did his stroking of Joey's cock, until both of them exploded within and on one another. Seto slowly withdrew and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and cleaned them both up before dropping the washcloth on the floor and climbing back into bed. Joey all the while was still in post-orgasmic bliss.

He pulled Joey close to him and Joey wrapped himself around Seto. Seto looked down at Joey whose heavy lids gave away his desire for a nap. Joey looked up at Seto and smiled softly, before Seto kissed him on the forehead and whispered.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Seto."


End file.
